In The Moonlight
by suspensegirl
Summary: Future CB fic. Just a short little fluff oneshot. It just came to me...and I had to write it, please R & R! ;p


A/N: Okay…so I've had a rough last couple hours and I'm extremely tired (and no, this was not on my planned fics to write, but…), however, I had a thought that came to mind and decided to write on it. This shouldn't be too long. Then again, you never know with me. It's set in the future after CB have gotten married. Maybe a year or two down the road. They don't have any kids yet. (Never really done a future fic before, so be nice! ;p)

ANNOUNCEMENT 1: I should be working on/updating 'So What If I'm Jealous' in the next day or two, so no worries there. I'm still totally on top of things. =)

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Not Chuck. Not Blair. ZIPPO. Uggggh. *cries*

………………………….

The wind whipped softly at her hair, as she rested her chin upon the window sill.

He would notice soon that she was gone, and she would turn her head to him and nod and walk steadily into the darkness.

But for now it was quiet. It was still. And the full moon shone brightly on her tired face, creating a faded shadow on the carpet beneath her.

She loved being like this. Loved watching the city, and feeling the essence of New York's only true visible nature.

Her fingers ran up and down her arms for a few brief moments as the goosebumps consumed her.

He was rustling now. With the covers. It wouldn't be long, she knew, but she kept her face outlooking on the city.

She tried to look up to the midnight sky and see the stars sparkling at her.

But she could only see the moon amongst the bright lights of cars and crowded buildings.

A grunt.

A moan.

A hand stretching across the half empty bed.

And…

"Blair?"

Her eyes closed slowly, and then she turned to face him.

She could hear him edging into a sitting position, and figured now was as good a time as any.

"Chuck," she said, and he halted. Almost afraid to move, it seemed.

There was silence again. She halted.

Shivers ran up and down her spine, and he could see the slight movements of her slender form. The covers unravelled themselves from him and landed gracefully on the edge of the bed. He was coming for her, and she could almost feel the warmth of his hands crawling all over her shivering body.

It was not like her to open the windows in the middle of December. But it had been such a beautiful night. And she wanted to grow closer to the moon. Feel its beauty pressing down on her in a wintery haze.

"Blair?" he asked again, and she swore he was walking in slow motion across the room. "What are you doing?"

His voice so gentle. Yet so sultry. It gave her chills of a different kind.

He was in front of her now and she could almost touch the smile begging to appear across her ruby lips. He was looking at her intently, trying to figure out every motivation and plan that had come to mind when she had risen from bed twenty minutes ago.

His right hand cupped her chin and it seemed as if her entire body was set on fire at the single motion. Well, every part except her still shivering, bare arms.

He noticed this, and without warning ran his hands up and down her arms to erase the little bumps. "Are you okay?" he asked, this time for of a whisper, as he stepped closer to her.

She nodded, allowing the sweet kiss he pressed to her lips remind her of the much better atmosphere that had been softly snoozing beside her, when she chose to gaze at the city. She moaned quietly and softly. It was brief, but he still smiled when his nose got lost in her hair.

It was moments like these that she never wanted to forget.

"I'll come to bed," she whispered, losing her own face in the crook of his neck.

She moved to pull away, but he would not budge, and it was not something she was planning on losing at. Either he had fallen asleep standing up, or he suddenly decided to play games with her at two in the morning.

"Chuck…" her voice sounded a little demanding, but it was still soft, and even sleepy.

She felt his grip around her waist tighten, but only ever so slightly.

It had been neither.

He lifted his head to greet her warm, glowing eyes, refusing to look away.

"I said I'm coming, Chuck," she nodded assuredly, so he'd get the message.

He was silent for a moment. Still gazing at her, now as if he'd never seen her before. As if she was more magnificent than even the greatest of greek goddesses described in mythology. Whoever Athena or Hera and certainly Aphrodite were, they had nothing on Blair Waldorf.

Her curls descended down her back, with a few straying across the front of her shoulders. The silk nightie she adorned only just passed mid-thigh and the spaghetti straps allowed for easy access to her shoulder blades.

She sparkled and glowed, and he could feel how much she loved him when she touched him, no matter how lightly. And even moreso when she whispered his name.

"I want to walk with you," he suddenly said. And it was funny to her because the bed was only three feet away, and the window which needed to be closed, was even less than that.

And maybe it was because it was late, and she was tired. Maybe it was because she had not felt him for twenty minutes and now she also, did not want to leave him even to shut that fashionable window. Maybe her wit had left her, and she could not think of a proper come back to such a ridiculous request—though this option was highly unlikely, and if she had been in such a dire need she could have simply scoffed and gone about her duties.

But then they would no longer be touching. And who knows how long she would have stood by that window while he crawled back into bed.

Not that he would have left her now. Sleep would not come to him even if he commanded it to, unless she was sleeping by his side.

So, she nodded, and he let his hands fall from her waist, enrapturing one of them amidst her chilled fingertips. They walked to the window, and she stopped still, resting her head on his shoulder comfortingly as he slid the glass back into its proper encasement and clicked the lock.

He turned to her and smiled. She was already dozing against his thinly covered skin. He pushed a brunette lock out of her face, and her eyes fluttered open, squinting at the touch.

His hands were still warm.

And the goosebumps had receded significantly across her pale limbs.

"See, you're still beautiful…"

And her eyebrows fused at his statement.

He reached for the long velvet string, and tugged at it to draw the drapes together.

But they were not thick and the moon still shone through.

His other arm wrapped around her now and she found herself lost in the safe wamth of his neck.

He sighed contently. "…you don't need the moon to prove it to me."

And she chuckled lightly, wondering how he'd known.

"I just wanted to see the city," she defended, feeling her playful self rising again.

His smirk did not escape him, and he pulled away just two inches when they reached their massive bed. "So you did," he declared, and she could not find it in herself to argue.

The covers drew over them, and she nestled her body as closely to him as space would allow.

He breathed softly.

"I think of you," she whispered, and the breath caught in his throat.

"I think of you," she repeated, "when I look at the city."

She could feel the smile on his face and nearly stopped breathing when his lips pressed softly to her forehead.

It was still the little things.

Those special significant wonders that made her fall in love with him all over again.

"I think of you too," he said, and she knew he was falling into slumber.

Because she was as well. It was a comfort, being pressed up against his body in this intimate way.

"You're beautiful in the moonlight."

And she gasped, very brief, and hardly noticeable, but he knew she had done it.

She grew very quiet.

"Blair?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, cursing herself for why she should be unsure or nervous or even insecure in such a place as she was at that very moment.

He lay a steady hand along the side of her face and held it there for a moment longer than expected. "The moonlight suits you," he affirmed, and she nodded timidly.

"But I don't need the reminder," he pressed his lips to her blushing cheeks.

"I…I…," she tried, defending. Almost feeling as if she had insulted the man by inadvertently showing off her beauty in the light of the moon.

"Shh," he whispered, calming her nerves. "I love you, and you're beautiful, with or without the moon."

A slight nod.

A final acceptance of sleep.

And a yawn.

"I love you too…" make that two yawns. "You're pretty."

He smiled, and snuggled in closer to the dozing beauty.

Her nose in his neck was the very intoxication to keep him awake, and yet her arm wrapped up in his hair sent him into a quiet slumber.

Nobody stood at the window.

And the moon's freeing entrance had been blocked by those velvet thin curtains.

But it still shone on the floor, and graced the room of the lovers.

In the moonlight shone perfection.

But what they had…was love.

……………………………………..

A/N: Not really sure where this came from…and I guess it ended up longer than I thought. Haha. XD Go figure. I'm sooo tired now…for real, but please review! I'll love you for it!!!! XD


End file.
